videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Land Returns
Wario Land Returns is the sixth Wario Land game. Story Wario is fed up with being a hero! Three different times, he's saved an entire kingdom and gotten nothing out of it. It's time for him to go back to his villainous ways . . . but he can't think of a proper evil scheme. Bored, he turns on the TV and sees the latest headline: "MAP TO MYSTERIOUS PORTAL DISCOVERED! RUMORS OF LONG-LOST KINGDOM ON OTHER SIDE!" He quickly realizes that the map on TV is upside-down, and the portal is just outside of town! A plot begins to form in his mind, and he hits the road. "If I can find that portal," he thinks, "I can take over the kingdom and steal all its treasure! And I'll call it . . . Wario Land! Wah-hah-hah!" Unfortunately, upon entering the portal and arriving at the mysterious Anarchipelago, Wario finds that the islands are already being ravaged by the evil King Boarish, who has kidnapped the ruling council of princesses. Well, if Wario wants the Anarchipelago for himself, no wannabe overlord will stop him! Gameplay The basic mechanics of Wario Land Returns are very similar to previous Wario Land games. Wario can jump, shoulder bash, ground pound, pick up and throw enemies, and perform all of his normal moves. Every time he touches a dangerous hazard or part of an enemy, he loses one heart, and if he loses all his hearts, he must replay the stage from the checkpoint. Wario starts off with four hearts maximum and can gain up to eight by purchasing Heart Potions from Captain Syrup's Ship Shop. The maps to the various worlds can also be purchased from Captain Syrup's Ship Shop. When Wario begins a world, only the first level is unlocked. To beat a level, he must reach the Boarish Fortress at the end and knock it over, then race back to the start before time runs out. However, in order to reach the boss, Wario must also recover three keys hidden around each stage. Optional collectibles include treasure chests that contain special treasures (two per stage), CDs that give the stage's music for use in the sound test (one per stage), and maps that unlock secret levels (two per world). Finding all collectibles in a world unlocks that world's special stage. Reactions A major element of gameplay are Wario's reactions. Being hit by an enemy or part of the stage can cause him to react, which can either be a benefit or a hindrance depending on the situation. Below is a list of all reactions in the game. * Bouncy Wario: Wario enters this form if he is crushed or hit by a Squeaker's mallet. He bounces around the stage and can jump higher than usual for a limited time. When the timer is about to run out, Wario's final jump will be even higher. Touching water or waiting for the timer to expire returns Wario to normal. * Fat Wario: Wario enters this form if he eats a pancake thrown by a Pancook. He is invulnerable to enemies and can break hard blocks by jumping, but moves slowly and cannot jump very high. Walking around and jumping for a while returns Wario to normal. * Flaming Wario: Wario enters this form if he touches fire of any sort. He runs around without stopping, defeating small enemies and lighting torches he passes along the way. If he collides with a wall, Wario changes direction. Upon colliding with a wall three times, Wario is fully engulfed for a limited time, able to be controlled normally and burn Fire Blocks. Touching water or waiting for a few seconds after being fully engulfed returns Wario to normal. * Frog Wario: Wario enters this form if he is hit by a Wizkid's spell. He transforms into a frog, unable to attack but able to fit into small gaps and swim against currents. Jumping into a chemical vat returns Wario to normal. * Ghost Wario: Wario enters this form if he is hit by a Stein's potion. He can float by holding the jump button and pass through thin platforms and walls, but cannot interact with enemies. Touching water or light returns Wario to normal. * Puffy Wario: Wario enters this form if he is stung by a Buzzbuzz. He begins floating up in the air, but can be moved left or right as he ascends. Taking damage or hitting a ceiling returns Wario to normal. * Snowball Wario: Wario enters this form if he is hit by a Yeti's sneeze. He begins rolling back, defeating small enemies and breaking Snowman Blocks along the way. As he rolls, he increases in size, allowing him to break larger Snowman Blocks. Touching fire or a wall returns Wario to normal. Stages Illicit Islet * Illicit Islet-1: Waalcome Back * Illicit Islet-Boss: Castle Clash Tricky Tropics * Tricky Tropics-1: Breezy Seaside * Tricky Tropics-2: * Tricky Tropics-3: * Tricky Tropics-4: * Tricky Tropics-A: * Tricky Tropics-B: * Tricky Tropics-Boss: * Tricky Tropics-Special: Palace Pummeling Faerie Forest * Faerie Forest-1: Wonder Woods * Faerie Forest-2: * Faerie Forest-3: * Faerie Forest-4: * Faerie Forest-A: * Faerie Forest-B: * Faerie Forest-Boss: Treetop Tussle * Faerie Forest-Special: Sizzling Sands * Sizzling Sands-1: * Sizzling Sands-2: * Sizzling Sands-3: * Sizzling Sands-4: * Sizzling Sands-A: * Sizzling Sands-B: * Sizzling Sands-Boss: Pyramid Punch-Up * Sizzling Sands-Special: Ghostly Grove * Ghostly Grove-1: * Ghostly Grove-2: * Ghostly Grove-3: * Ghostly Grove-4: * Ghostly Grove-A: * Ghostly Grove-B: * Ghostly Grove-Boss: Mansion Melee * Ghostly Grove-Special: Melty Mountain * Melty Mountain-1: * Melty Mountain-2: * Melty Mountain-3: * Melty Mountain-4: * Melty Mountain-A: * Melty Mountain-B: * Melty Mountain-Boss: Fortress Frenzy * Melty Mountain-Special: Calamity Castle * Calamity Castle-Boss: Boarish Beatdown